Out of Hell (Dean X OC)
by CentonFan0726
Summary: 5 years ago, Meghan (OC) watched as all her friend died around her. Unable to deal with the loss, she made a deal. That very same night, her friends came back only to discover that Meghan had been dragged to hell by hellhounds. Now, 5 years later Meghan awakens in her coffin to discover she has been brought back from Hell...but by who?


It was dark where I was and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My hands were shaking and i was disoriented but I reached into my pocket and pulled out the lighter Dean had given me.. Trying to stop shaking long enough to light it, I looked around as it finally lit and I finally understood why I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I was in a coffin.

That's when it all hit me, and I remembered everything. I had died and gone to hell. Now I was burried underground. I started screaming but I knew in the back of my mind no one would hear. So I began clawing at the roof of the coffin, trying to get out and finally after several broken nails and bloody fingers from digging, I was free and gasping in a breath of air. Shakily I looked around at my surroundings and realized where I was. It was my old home. The one Dean and I had lived in when Sammy had said yes to Lucifer and had wanted us to live out our "Apple Pie" lives together. I could faintly remember telling Dean that this is where I had wanted to be burried, under our willow tree.

Dean...

How long had it been for him since my death? Dean and I had started dating right before Sammy had gone into the cage with Lucifer and things had only gotten stronger between us when we had lived together.

Carefully pulling myself out of the grave I leaned back against the tree and tried to get a grip on what was happening.

Somehow, someway, I had been pulled out of hell.

My first thought was of Castiel and I quickly pulled up my sleeves to see if their was a hand print and...nothing. No handprint, no marks at all, anywhere. I had no idea how long I had been down in hell but it felt like an eternity. So the first thing I needed to do was get cleaned up and find out where Dean, Sammy, Heather, and Samantha were.

Dean and I had never sold our old house so I went up to the front door and picked the lock before heading inside and taking a look around. It was still the same as when we had left it except for one thing. Walking down the hall I looked at the table that was there and smiled softly. The picture that I used to keep there of Sam, Dean, Heather, Samantha, and Castiel was gone and there was a small layer of dust on the table. One of the boys must have taken it when you died. Realizing that I needed to see the boys, I rushed to get clean and packed a bag before heading out back and hoping in my truck and finding the keys still inside it where you had left them.

"First stop, Bobby's."

I said to myself and took off down the road towards Bobby's junkyard.

When I got there, I was slightly disappointed to not see the impala sitting there but when I saw that Bobby was home, I smiled slightly and made my way to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked and waited.

The door swung open and I was suddenly face to face with Bobby.

"What the hell?"

I smiled and took a step back.

"Hiya Bobby. Before you say anything, go ahead and test me. I promise it's me."

Bobby slammed the door in my face and I could hear him moving about inside. I didn't take offense to being left outside because I had reacted the same way when Dean had shown up after he had been in hell. The door opened and I opened my mouth to speak only to be splashed in the face with holy water. Deciding not to comment I just held my arm out so that Bobby could cut me with a silver blade.

"Meghan?"

I smiled again and nodded as tears began to slowly run down my face.

"Hi Dad."

He dropped his knife and pulled me into a tight hug and I quickly wrapped my arms around him and started to shake as the tears flowed even more.

"Meghan, I can't believe it."

"I can't either Dad. I don't know how it happened, but I'm back."

I pulled away from him and smiled as I wiped the tears from his eyes. He was such a strong man, but he was also my father and seeing him cry just made me feel horrible.

"How long have I been gone Dad?"

Bobby tensed and pulled away slightly before running his hands over his face. His silence was starting to scare me and I asked again.

"Dad? How long have I been gone?"

He looked up at me sadly and I froze.

"5 years."

My breath caught in my throat. If I had been gone for 5 years on the surface, that meant that I had been in hell for over 600 years.

"That means I was..."

I couldn't even complete the sentence before I felt tears running down my cheeks again.

"I can't remember much Dad. Just the pain. I was..." I gasped and took a deep breath.

"I was down there for over 600 years Dad."

Bobby quickly wrapped me in his arms and held me as I sobbed.

When I finally began to calm down, the phone rang and instantly my head snapped up as dad answered it.

"Hello?

"Hey Dean."

My eyes widened and I pulled away from dad to look up at him. He smiled slightly before shaking his head.

"You and Sam need to head back to my place for a bit. I got you a new case."

"I'll tell you about it when you get here."

"How soon?" he asked.

"3 hours?  
>My eyes widened and I shot up off the couch and started to pace the living room as dad finished the call. As soon as he hung up I stared at him.<p>

"Dad...what do I do?"

Bobby stood up and grabbed my keys from the table I had thrown them on.

"Go upstairs and rest, I'll come get you when the boys get here. Right now I'm gonna move your truck so they don't get suspicious."

Nodding, I grabbed my bag and headed up to my old bedroom and layed down on the bed, just to think and remember.

Bobby wasn't my real father but he was the closest I had ever had to one. My real parents had died when I was just 3 years old and John Winchester had saved me that night. See my parents had been hunters too and one night a group of demons somehow got into our house and fought with my parents. In the end, the demons had killed my parents and were about to kill me when John came in and saved me. He took me to Bobby who raised me on his own. John had 2 kids so he didn't need anymore children. But whenever he went on a hunt, he brought his sons Dean and Sam over to stay with Bobby. I grew up training to be a hunter. Dean taught me how to shoot a gun and defend myself while Sammy taught me how to read and all the educational stuff. Finally Sam wanted out of hunting and he asked me to come with him. We both got accepted to Stanford and soon enough we had gone off to school together. While we were there, we were still friends but we were moving on with our lives, Sammy and I grew apart a little when he got a girlfriend and I met new friends. Heather and Samantha were girls that lived in my building and we instantly became friends. When Jessica, Sammy's girlfriend was killed, I immediately went off with Dean and Sam to hunt down the demon.

Turns out it was the same demon that killed not only their Mom, but had sent the demons to kill my parents as well. As we hunted together, I ran into my friends again on a hunt. That's how I found out that Heather and Samantha were hunters too. So the 5 of us began to hunt together.

5 years ago, we had been on a hunt and things went bad...really bad. We were on a hunt for a group of demons and things went south fast. They had gotten the upper hand and I watched as all my friends had been killed. I made a deal that night at a crossroads and I was only given a few months because I had wanted to bring back 4 people. When they found out what I had done, everyone was furious but they understood.

I had lost everyone I had ever loved and I wasn't about to have that happen again. So I made the deal. Just a couple of months later, it was my last night and we were all in the hotel room sharing one last drink. I made them promise me that they would not do any deals to get me back because I couldn't stand the thought of losing them. I pulled Dean aside and told him where I wanted to be burried and I gave him one last kiss. It was a few minutes from midnight when I stepped outside the hotel room and waited. I had made everyone stay inside and not look because I didn't want them to see this. Minutes later I was torn apart by hellhounds. The last thing I remember seeing was Dean's face as he opened the hotel door. Then I was in hell...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar sound that had me smiling. Gazing out the window I watched the impala pull up in front of the house and I took off to the door of my room and waited.

"Hey Bobby! You got any beer?"

**Dean...**

My heart began to race and I pressed my hand to my chest.

"Hey Bobby. How've you been?

**Sammy...**

"Bobby!"

**Heather...**

"Hey Bobby..."

**Samantha...**

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"So what's the case Bobby?"

I could hear the room become silent and Bobby sighed before speaking.

"It's...complicated I guess you could say. Now I've done all the tests and checked it all out. its the real deal."

The room was silent again and I heard Dean set his beer bottle on the table before I slowly began to make my way towards the stairs.

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby?"

I quietly made my way down the stairs and my eyes met my dad's and I smiled.

He pointed behind them and my breath caught in my throat as I watched them all turn to look at me.

"Hi guys."

I waited and waited and no one made a move for a moment. Then, I watched as Sammy stood up and he made his way over to me.

"Hi Moose." I breathed out as he got within a foot of me and he suddenly shot foward and wrapped his arms around me and swung me around in a circle.

"Its really you." He whispered as I wrapped my arms back around him.

"It's me. Im really here Sammy." I whispered back. He set me down on the ground and I turned back only to be attacked by Heather who wrapped her arms tightly around me and I could feel her shaking slightly.

"Can't...breathe...Heather..."

"Sorry!"

She quickly loosened her arms and smiled at me as Samantha stepped up and hugged me too. I glanced over at the couch and saw that Dean still hadn't moved. I glanced up at Sammy who just shook his head and motioned me over to Dean.

"Dean?" I said softly as I approached him. He had his head in his hands and was leaning foward on the couch so that his elbows were on his knees. I was standing in front of him and before I could reach out to touch him, he shot off the couch and wrapped me in a crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him just as tightly and gave in to the tears once more. I could feel my shoulder getting wet and i just burried my face in his neck as he held me. I leaned back some and brought his face up to look at him and I wiped the few tears that were on his cheeks and smiled at him.

"How?" He asked softly.

"I...I don't know."

"Do you think Castiel did this?"

"I didn't pull her out."

We all turned to the voice and I saw Cas standing at the door with a small frown on his face. Dean pulled away from me slightly but didn't let go of my waist as Cas approached us. He was standing right in front of me when he spoke.

"Hello Meghan."

I smiled softly at him.

"Hey Cas."

He then shocked me by tugging me foward and hugging me. I went stiff in his arms for a second because the angel had never been one for human interaction like this. But i gently hugged him back and then he released me.

"Cas, do you know how I got out?"

Cas frowned at me slightly and shook his head.

"You don't have the mark of someone who was pulled out Meghan. I honestly have no idea how you are here right now. Did you go through Purgatory?"

I shook my head as we all sat down again. Dean tugged me into his lap and in that moment I knew that he wasn't going to let me out of his sight for a while.

"No...umm..."

I fell silent as I tried to get back the memories. I wasn't sure if they were even ones I wanted back but I could see flashes of what happened in my mind.

"I don't remember much. All I can remember are a pair of eyes...they were the eyes of the demon who..."

I broke off for a moment to gather my thoughts. Everything was coming to me in flashes.

"Meghan, don't talk about it if you don't want to. I know what its like."

I glanced up at Dean who looked at me with sadness. He had been through it before and he knew what I had gone through.

"I need to..."

Dean just squeezed me tightly and I continued.

"The demon who would come into my chamber and torture me everyday...we all know him quite well. Except he took the form of another this time. Everyday, he would change who he looked like one day he would look like Bobby, the next like Sam. Then he would skip a few days to let me heal and then he would start all over again, this time looking like Dean or Heather. "

I watched their reactions and I could see the horror in their eyes at the thought of what I had gone through.

"Meghan...what demon was it?"

I closed my eyes before answering.

"Yellow eyes, better known as Azazel."

Sam's eyes hardened and Dean's jaw clenched.

"Azazel?" Heather asked.

"Azazel was the demon who started this whole thing. He has been a pain in our asses since the very beginning. He sent demons to kill Meghan's parents and he killed mine and Sammy's parents too. Had this grand scheme to make an army of "special" people." Dean said as he leaned back against the couch.

"There's more." I whispered.

"I remember...I felt so much pain. I was down there for 600 years..."

I broke off with a shaky breath as tears started to well up in my eyes. I could see Dean looking at me sadly out of the corner of my eye and he just bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

"Everyday Azazel would come in to torture me until there was nothing left, then he would heal me just to start over the next day. Every day he would ask me the same question and every day I said no. One day I finally couldn't take it anymore and I was going to say yes. God I was going to say yes just to get off that rack. But the next day, he didn't come back... I was left hanging there for several days. I felt more fear in those few days than in the past 600 years. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Then finally the door opened and in walked..."

I stopped and sat up straight in Dean's lap with wide eyes.

"What is it Meghan?" Dean asked as he leaned foward some to wrap his arm around my back.

I turned to look at him with wide eyes and said,

"I know who pulled me out of hell..."

Everyone looked shocked and leaned foward in their seats.

"Who?"

I was about to speak when I saw him appear behind Heather with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Darling..."

"Crowley..."


End file.
